At times a local application server may access a remote server to perform a specific function within an application code. For example, the application code processing on a local server may include an application programming interface (“API”) function call to a remote server. The API function call allows a local application on a local server to access a remote server to perform a specific function. After processing the function, the remote server returns the result values of the function call to the local server.
However, a constraint of using the API function call is that the application code must be edited (and possibly re-compiled) to update the application code with another remote server to be called. The updating of the application code to manage the remote servers that are to be utilized has the disadvantage of not being able to rapidly adapt to changes in the network environment, such as adding and removing servers from the network.
Furthermore, as an API function call must be pre-defined within the application code, the application code may not dynamically request an API function call to a remote server upon a change in the local processing environment.